Already Over
by Lyly-chan
Summary: Une sonfic écrite à 3h du mat'. Pas la peine de me sortir le complet sur ce qu'en pense le site, Thanks. Elle est basé sur une chanson de Red écouté en boucle aujourd'hui ou devrais-je dire hier ? Lisez ça ne peut pas faire de mal.. enfin je pense.


_**Naruto- Titre : Alreay Over  
**_

_**Disclaimer: les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas  
**_

_**Genre : Romantic/ Angst ?(nan, pas vraiment) Deathfic ?(et pis quoi encore!)  
**_

_**Type : Sonfic  
**_

Voilà un gentil OS tellement fluff que j'ai du me faire une injection d'insuline après l'avoir écris mais bon ! Je l'ai fais j'le poste et puis dite moi ce que vous en penser. ^_^ Cette chanson s'appelle _**Already over**_ elle est du groupe de rock _**Red**_. Je ne dis pas qui parle ni de qui il parle, mais c'est l'évidence même. Pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas malgré les multiples indices Mp-moi ! XD Oui il est 4 h moins du matin je suis fatigué ^^

* * *

**_Already Over_**

* * *

Presque inconscient sur le sol je pense. C'est tout ce dont je suis capable dans l'état dans lequel je suis. Et même là, la sensation désagréable que mes pensées s'entremêlent et m'échappent se fait sentir. Et puis, tout se clarifie alors que je pense à _lui_ et surtout à _cette chose_ innommable.

**_You never go_**

**_Your always here (suffocating me)_**

**_Under my skin_**

**_I cannot run away_**

**_Fading slowly_**

_Tu ne t'en vas jamais_

_Tu es toujours là (m'étouffant)_

_Sous ma peau_

_Je ne peux pas m'enfuir_

_Disparaissant lentement_

Il est toujours là m'étouffant, m'oppressant. Moi qui avait cru que ma haine serait la motivation la plus puissante de ma vie. Engendrant et abreuvant sans cesse ce désir de vengeance. Mais cet autre à tout balayé et me voilà chutant dans les ténèbres, sombrant plus profondément encore et ne pensant qu'à lui. Quoi que j'ai pu faire pour qu'il s'en aille, il est toujours présent m'étouffant dans un étau qui ne fait que se resserrer au fil du temps. Et je ne peux rien pour lui échapper, et il ne s'en ira jamais. Toutes mes tentatives pour le déloger ou le fuir se sont soldées par un échec.

**_I'd give it all to you_**

**_Letting go of me_**

**_Reaching as I fall_**

**_I know it's already over now_**

**_Nothing left to lose_**

**_Loving you again_**

**_I know it's already over, already over now_**

_[Refrain]_

_Je t'ai tout donné_

_Me lâchant_

_M'atteignant alors que je tombe_

_Je sais que tout est déjà fini maintenant_

_Plus rien à perdre_

_T'aimant à nouveau_

_Je sais que tout est déjà fini, tout est déjà fini maintenant_

Je sombre encore et toujours plus profondément mais je lui offre tout ce que je fus, tout ce que je suis et peut être, peut être ce que je serais. Je lui offre mon tout, ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis : mes aspirations, mes rêves, et mes espoirs qui ne se résume plus qu'à un mot.

Je sombre et je sais que tout s'achève, ici et maintenant. Alors je m'abandonne à lui et pour la première fois, j'ose m'avouer ce qui m'a un jour vraiment pousser à quitter ce village. J'offre cette seconde d'abandon à cette chose qui me consume et m'étreint sans que je ne puisse lutter depuis si longtemps.

**_My best defense, running from you_**

**_I can't resist, take all you want from me_**

**_Breaking slowly_**

_Ma meilleure défense_

_En te fuyant_

_Je ne peux pas résister_

_Prends tout ce que tu veux de moi_

_Me brisant lentement_

Ma meilleur défense était la fuite et j'en ai usé et abusé pendant toutes ces années. Mais j'étais poursuivi par cette chose qui jamais ne me laissait de répit, compressant mon cœur et déchirant mon âme. Je ne veux plus résister, me débattre où fuir. Je ne le peux plus. En cette seconde, prends tout ce que tu veux de moi, absolument tout. Prends-moi, dévore-moi, engloutit-moi, consume-moi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de moi. Je m'abandonne entièrement à toi : tue-moi, brise-moi si le cœur t'en dit. Fais ce qu'il te plaira. Il n'y a plus rien à faire où à espérer. Tout s'achève aujourd'hui. Tout est déjà fini...

**_I'd give it all to you_**

**_Letting go of me_**

**_Reaching as I fall_**

**_I know it's already over now_**

**_Nothing left to lose_**

**_Loving you again_**

**_I know it's already over, already over now!_**

_Je t'ai tout donné_

_Me lâchant_

_M'atteignant alors que je tombe_

_Je sais que tout est déjà fini maintenant_

_Plus rien à perdre_

_T'aimant à nouveau_

_Je sais que tout est déjà fini, tout est déjà fini maintenant_

Les ténèbres m'encerclent, le froid m'engourdit, mon sang s'enfuit doucement de mes veines. Je peux me le dire à moi même ne serait qu'une fois, n'est pas ? M'avouer alors que l'inexorable fin approche. Après tout je n'ai rien à perdre, je sais que tout fini en cet instant. _Je t'aime encore. Je n'ai jamais cessé de le faire et même aujourd'hui.._

**_You're all I'm reaching for_**

**_It's already over_**

**_All I'm reaching for!_**

**_It's already over now_**

_Tu es tout ce que je cherche à atteindre_

_Tout est déjà fini_

_Tout ce que je cherche à atteindre_

_Tout est déjà fini maintenant_

Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, cette chose oppressante aurait pu me l'apporter. _L'Amour_ qui me vole mes derniers instants, aurait pu m'offrir ce que j'ai chercher à atteindre sans jamais m'en rendre compte... ou plutôt en fuyant cette constatation. Ne nous leurrons pas, j'aurais pu m'en rendre compte, si seulement j'avais accepté d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais il n'est plus temps pour les regrets. Tout s'achève doucement dans la certitude de mes sentiments. A cet être aimé, j'offre mon dernier souffle de vie, mes dernières pensées, mon cœur... mon âme bien que celle-ci, souillée par le sang et surtout la haine ne vaille pas grand chose.

**_I'd give it all to you_**

**_I offer up my soul_**

**_It's already over, already over now!_**

_Je t'ai tout donné_

_J'ai offert mon âme_

_Tout est déjà fini, tout est déjà fini maintenant_

Alors que tout m'échappe maintenant, que les contours du monde s'obscurcissent et que les bruits alentours ne sont plus que des murmures lointains, je distingue une forme lumineuse au-dessus de moi. Alors je sais que cet ange vient me conduire dans cet après, dans cet autre monde ou tout finira. Je tends la main et frôle cet être irréel du bout des doigts, souriant. Ces yeux azures me rappellent l'autre à qui j'ai tout abandonné. Des voix viennent me gêner dans ma contemplation et bientôt la créature aux cheveux d'or est remplacé par...

_"... Sakura ?

_ Ne dis rien Teme. Elle va s'occuper de toi. Tu vas t'en sortir tu verras."

Je détourne mon attention de la chevelure rose, pour reposer mes yeux sur l'ange qui s'est juste déplacé et je le reconnais. Il ne ressemble pas à l'autre, il _est_ l'autre. Je garde mes yeux posés sur lui et peu à peu ma vue se fait moins floue. Sakura guérit mon corps mais je sais que si je lutte maintenant c'est pour ces yeux gorgés de larmes qui sont braqués, fixés sur moi.

Je m'abandonne à toi. Toi qui m'a tout pris, toi à qui j'offre tout, toi qui m'oppresse et me fait suffoquer sous ton poids, toi que j'ose à peine nommé de son nom tabou qui ne doit plus être souillé par ma bouche.

_Amour_, je m'abandonne à ce sentiment et je vivrais pour celui qui ta fait naitre.

**_Give it all to you_**

**_Letting go of me_**

**_Reaching as I fall_**

**_I know it's already over now_**

**_Nothing left to lose_**

**_Loving you again!_**

**_I know it's already over now!_**

**_It's already over now!_**

**_I know it's already over, already over_**

_Te donnant tout_

_Me lâchant_

_M'atteignant alors que je tombe_

_Je sais que tout est déjà fini maintenant_

_Plus rien à perdre_

_T'aimant à nouveau_

_Je sais que tout est déjà fini, tout est déjà fini maintenant_

_Tout est déjà fini maintenant_

_Je sais que tout est déjà fini, tout est déjà fini_

Ma quête s'achève. Ma haine est morte. Mon envie de vengeance disparait sous le bleu de ses yeux. Ma résistance n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Tout était déjà fini alors même que je croyais pouvoir lutter. Je lui appartiens, l'aimant sans pouvoir et sans vouloir rien y changer.

Tout est fini maintenant, une nouvelle vie s'offre à moi aujourd'hui.

* * *

Je sais qu'il y a peu de chance que notre Teme national ai ce genre de pensées (amoureuses ? romantiques ?) un jour, mais ça fait du bien de se l'imaginer. Et pour ceux qui se pose la question, oui ! J'aime la notion d'abandon dans l'amour.

Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous demander des reviews pour un truc aussi nul fini à 3h35 du matin un soir d'insomnie... Qu'est ce que je racontes ! Je veux des REVIEWS même si c'est nul dites le moi ! quoi que ne soyez pas trop dur non plus ^_^


End file.
